


Magic

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, James Potter-Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post Mpreg, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Draco’s love of television was news tonobody. In the early days of his relationship with Harry, he was introduced to the cinema and from there blossomed an infatuation. It was no surprise to Harry when he arrived home from a stressful day of work he’d find his husband curled on the sofa with their two year old son James, watching television.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I do love Spongebob, I have to admit.

Draco’s love of television was news to _nobody_. In the early days of his relationship with Harry, he was introduced to the cinema and from there blossomed an infatuation. It was no surprise to Harry when he arrived home from a stressful day of work he’d find his husband curled on the sofa with their two year old son James, watching television.

“Harry, how come Spongebob can light a fire under the sea?” Was the first thing Draco said to him, not hello, not how did your day go, the question caught Harry off guard and amused him thoroughly.

“Hello to you too,” Harry said, shaking his head. Pressing a kiss to Draco’s forehead, then James’ he plonked down on the sofa next to the little blond haired boy, ruffling his hair affectionately. Draco smiled at the exchange. “I have no idea, it’s a cartoon Draco.” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. “Bob is magic.” James announced, looking up to his father with bright green eyes, full of amazement. He then nodded his head resolutely.

“Case closed, Bob is magic.” Draco said, grinning at his son. Harry let out a sigh and shook his head, he couldn’t believe how much he loved these two beside him.


End file.
